


Not Even the Northern Lights can Compare

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine One-Shot Series [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe goes on an adventure for the most priceless treasure in the world: Nadine's hand in marriage. (this is cheesy as hell and i regret nothing.)





	Not Even the Northern Lights can Compare

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Prompt:**   
>    
>  _“Take my hand.”_   
>  _“Why?”_   
>  _“I’m asking you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”_

It was completely out of character for Chloe to be so nervous...but who could blame her? This wasn’t just some ancient treasure or lost city at stake here - her love for Nadine was much more valuable than any of that. She was afraid that her girlfriend was starting to get suspicious at her odd behavior the past few weeks, and the last thing she wanted was for Nadine to get the wrong idea.

“What’s so interesting on that thing?”

Currently, Chloe was lying on her stomach, doing some research on Iceland. She wanted to be sure she found the perfect spot for their trip. Nadine laid on top of her, pressing a chaste kiss to Chloe’s back before hooking her chin on the other’s shoulder.

“Just looking into a lead I found.” She locked her phone, tossing it onto their bed. “And what’s got you so affectionate this morning, hm?” She grinned. “Not that I mind.”

“Do I need a reason to cuddle my girlfriend?”

Chloe flipped onto her back. “Of course not.” She pulled Nadine closer, playing with the few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail. Their legs were entangled, with Nadine shoving her cold feet in between Chloe’s calves, trying to warm up.

Obviously, she loved every part of Nadine. She loved the tough and badass part of her, the one that would die for her in a heartbeat; the dorky, animal-loving side; the jealous and defensive part of her was no less amazing than the rest. But this Nadine, the Nadine that Chloe knew without a doubt was all hers, had to be her favorite out of them all. On mornings like this where she was half-asleep, hair rumpled and face puffy from sleep, and all she wanted was to be cuddled and have Chloe playing with her hair.

What had she done in a past life to deserve such an adorable girlfriend?

“Hey.”

She felt Nadine shift in her arms. “Ja?”

“What if I told you that I have a lead for a lost treasure...in Iceland?”

Nadine sat up, eyebrows drawn up slightly in disbelief. “You better not be messing with me.” The early morning light leaked through the blinds, turning her eyes into molten amber.

Chloe chuckled, reaching up to cup her girlfriend’s face with her hands. “I’m not joking, love. It’s more of a..legend, than a lead, but I figured it was worth a shot. I know how much you want to see the Lights.” She tucked a stray hair behind Nadine’s ear. “Besides, we deserve to take it easy once in a while.”

A familiar pair of lips met hers, but left sooner than she would have liked. Nadine smiled, her soft laughter filling the air. “When do we leave?”

Chloe gave a hearty laugh, kissing Nadine once more. “That’s my girl.”

There was still quite a bit of planning to do, but eventually the couple found themselves at Keflavik International Airport, packing their bags into a small rental car. It was a bit busy, since it was technically the tourist season for Iceland, but it wasn’t unbearable. Once everything was settled, Chloe had Nadine turn on the GPS, and they were on their way to their hotel.

“It’s not as cold as I expected.” Nadine pointed out, pulling her jacket a little tighter around her. “We’re not in the negatives, which is impressive.”

“The summer isn’t much warmer, maybe by ten or fifteen degrees. Luckily, we’re in Southern Iceland, so we’re in the warmer area.”

Nadine hummed, eyeing the GPS on her phone. “We have about an hour and a half of driving until we make it to the hotel.”

“I bet I can shave some time off.” Chloe grinned and bit her bottom lip, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

“Stick to the speed limit, killer.” Nadine shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You’re no fun.”

Nadine scoffed. “I’m plenty of fun.”

“Oh don’t I know it.”

In between the harmless banter and conversations, Chloe started to feel the butterflies kicking up in her stomach. The ring box was hidden in her coat, and _god_ she hoped that it fit. Having to try and measure your girlfriend's ring-finger while she was asleep was not easy, especially since even a stiff breeze could wake Nadine from her slumber.

She sighed, adjusting her grip on the wheel. “How much longer?”

“Another thirty kilometers.”

“Not bad. From the hotel, we can take a short drive to a trailhead. There we’ll be able to hike towards the Skógafoss Waterfall. Supposedly, the first viking to settle in that area buried his treasure in a cave behind the falls. We find the cave, we find the treasure.”

Nadine shook her head, face scrunching in confusion. “That seems really simple. Why hasn’t anyone found it?”

“Well, I believe it’s a relatively unknown legend.” Chloe shrugged. “Or maybe there’s more to it.”

“There’s always more to it.” Nadine muttered, watching the scenery roll by.

The falls were beautiful, the pictures didn’t do it justice. It was magnificent, standing at sixty meters high and twenty-five meters wide. They had to wait for a few tourists to leave before making their move, hopping as quickly as they could from rock to rock, their shoes and pants easily drenched after a few slips. The mist at the base of the falls was intense, clinging to their hair and faces with minimal effort.

As luck would have it, they didn’t find any chest or any treasure. Neither one of them seemed too bummed-out about it, though. Chloe could tell Nadine was having an absolute ball, giddy smiles and pretty laughs being thrown at her more often than normal. She reached into her pocket, fiddling with the small box. Nadine was tying her hair out of her face, and Chloe couldn’t help but watch with a dopey smile on her face.

It was almost time.

Chloe sat in the driver’s seat, trying to control the incessant pounding of her heart. When Nadine asked her what was wrong, she simply smiled.

“I want to show you something. Do you mind? It’s nearby, only a thirty minute drive.”

Damn, even she could hear how nervous she sounded.

The drive went by way too fast, and before she knew it, she was pulling onto the side of the road, Reynisfjara Black Sand Beach just ahead. The clock on the car radio read 5:45 - just in time.

“Wow.” Nadine breathed, completely enraptured with the dark sands and beautiful cliffs. “It’s amazing.” She turned to Chloe, grinning. “I had no idea Iceland was _this_ incredible. How is this real?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Chloe promised. “Look up.”

The sky was lit up, a pastel rainbow of lights dancing across the heavens. It was more enchanting than any jewel or treasure could ever be - but the Northern Lights didn’t hold a candle to Nadine. The colors bounced off of her skin, reflected in her eyes, enveloping her in an ethereal halo.

“You know,” Chloe started, clearing her throat. “I have to confess, the original intent behind this trip wasn’t to find that viking’s treasure.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, turning to look at Chloe.

“Screw it.” She muttered. “Take my hand.”

“Why?”

“I’m asking you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

Nadine was silent, blinking owlishly towards her girlfriend.

“Look, I’m not good with words when it really counts. Sure, I can talk my way out of almost any situation, especially where work is concerned, but...you mean more to me than some old piece of metal. I, I love you, Nadine. And, I just-”

“Shut up.”

“...Huh?”

Nadine pulled Chloe into a hug, cold nose burrowing into the faux fur hood of Chloe’s jacket. “Shut up so I can say yes already.”

“Wait, you...you mean it? You’ll marry me?”

“Of course!” Nadine pulled away, grabbing Chloe’s hands. “I love you too.”

With the Aurora Borealis as their only witness, the two kissed under the painted sky, cold hands holding warm faces. Small clouds of their own breath filled the space between them once they parted, comically large grins adorning their faces. Chloe slipped the ring onto her fiancée's finger: a perfect fit.

“Best treasure hunt ever.”

Nadine’s smile never faded as they looked up at the Northern Lights, her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Ja. It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious:  
> [Reynisfjara Black Beach in Vík, Iceland](http://www.showofthemonth.com/travelclub/destinations/europe/images/2017_11_Icelands_Northern_Lights.jpg)  
> [Skógafoss Waterfall, Iceland](https://i1.wp.com/weownthenitenyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/We-Own-The-Nite-NYC_thexxdayandnight_skogafoss_iceland.jpg?resize=895%2C530)


End file.
